The Human Condition
by hbomba
Summary: Set directly after 3x13. Sought by both Light and Dark Fae, Lauren is finding it hard to adjust to life away from the Fae. Bo, too, is having a hard time adjusting and sets her sights on finding the doctor with Kenzi along for the ride.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Human Condition

**Author:** h-bomba & lonejaguar

**Rating:** M

**Spoilers: **up to and including 3x13

**Summary:** Set directly after the events in 3x13. Sought by both Light and Dark Fae, Lauren is finding it hard to adjust to life away from the Fae. Bo, too, is having a hard time adjusting and sets her sights on finding the doctor with Kenzi along for the ride.

**A/N:** A love letter to the Doccubus fandom. We've had a rough time lately but I gotta believe that Doccubus will rise again.

* * *

_As far as we can discern, the sole purpose of human existence is to kindle a light in the darkness of mere being._ - Carl Jung

* * *

"Kenzi, run!"

Bo came sprinting around the street corner and into the alley. Kenzi was a few paces ahead of Bo and Bo was only a few steps ahead of a gang of Dark Fae thugs. This was the third attack this Kenzi reached the doorway to the Dal, she looked back at Bo who was overwhelmed by the sheer number of Fae. Kenzi let her hand fall away from the brass handle and ran into the fray.

"Kenzi, what are you doing?" Bo grunted between defensive tactics.

Kenzi swung her sword. "Saving your ass," Kenzi called back as the blade's carnage was sewn.

Bo stood and elbowed her attackers backwards.

"Bo!" Kenzi was being restrained by no less than three Fae.

"Tell us where Dr. Lewis is or the human gets it," the guy with the crazy eyes said with a flourish.

Bo sized the crew up. The one holding the knife to Kenzi's throat winked at her. "Tell the Morrigan that we don't know where Lauren is."

"Sure about that?" The leader of the gang tightened his grip on Kenzi and a trickle of blood fell from her neck. She whimpered.

"Buddy, how about you let go of my friend, here, and we can talk about this."

"Sorry, my orders are to exterminate the human." He grinned and lifted his elbow. Before the blade could move, Bo's arm lifted suddenly as she released a dagger from her hand. The guttural gasp from the Fae told her it hit its target without ever having to take her eyes off the other two thugs. Kenzi escaped the clutches of the wounded Fae and returned to Bo's side.

"Which one of you wants to live to tell the Morrigan what happened here?" Bo's hips swayed as she walked in front of the men with another knife in her hand.

When both of their hands went up, Bo's eyes flashed blue and she lunged in their direction. The men ran off into the alley, footsteps echoing between the buildings. "Come back when you're ready to play," Bo called after the men.

* * *

Some might say she was lucky to get out alive but Lauren Lewis didn't believe in luck. She was a scientific woman, with a scientific brain and she knew that every action has an equal and opposite reaction. She also knew coincidence to masquerade as luck. How else could Lauren justify all that had gone wrong in her world without blaming it on luck?

If Lauren believed in luck she would have given up on living long ago. With nothing but bad luck Lauren would break so much easier and lose hope. After all, how could she reconcile Nadia's misfortune as anything other than that? How could she just wipe it all away and boil it down to bad luck when there were so many other factors to take into account. This was the Fae's doing and calling it luck only gave the Fae more credit than they deserved.

Lauren's desk drawer shut with a clatter. She hadn't meant to slam the drawer, but in her reverie she had done just that. Startled by her own hand, Lauren let them fall to her side as she leaned back in her chair. These were complicated times and for once in her life Lauren found herself without the answers.

Bo was… indescribable. For every adjective Lauren could think of, there were three more that suited her better. Lauren often wondered if it was the same for her suitors. If she was the most obvious choice, but there were three others that would be equally agreeable if not to Lauren, than to Bo. For that, maybe Lauren should feel lucky. Lucky that Bo chose her, that she continued to choose her. But she wouldn't. Lauren was in charge of her own fortune. The Fates did not choose this life for Lauren. She did. She made the decision to try to save Nadia at any cost, even if that meant co-signing her freedom away to the Light Fae. Even if it meant walking away from a promising medical career to become a specialist for them.

Now she was starting again, trying to reclaim that promising career. She left a life that treated her as subhuman, one that used her for her skills and hated everything else about her. But she also left a life that gave her friends, challenged her scientific beliefs and quite possibly introduced her to the love of her life.

Convincing Taft of her alliance through her rejection of Bo was the most difficult thing she'd done. Walking briskly out of Taft's office after saying goodbye to Bo, she had disappeared up the stairs and into an empty guest room. It was private enough for her shed the tears she'd been holding ever since she saw the broken-hearted expression on Bo's face. She hated herself for causing it. But when she stood at the window half an hour later, bag packed, and watched Bo high tail it for the facility gate beyond the line of maple trees with Tamsin, suddenly hurting Bo for the betterment of the Fae came a close second to this.

The knock on her door startled her and Lauren straightened in her chair. "Come in," she called.

A wide-eyed boy stuck his head around the corner. "Professor Lewellyn?" he asked.

"That's what it says on the door." The boy leaned back into the hallway to look at the lettering on the glass. "Mr. Fisher," Lauren called. The boy's head appeared again. "What is it?"

Ryan Fisher slid into the office and stood just inside the door. Lauren didn't understand this apprehension, but it felt kind of nice to strike fear into the hearts of university kids. "I, uh…" He looked everywhere but her eyes. "I just thought my paper on the scientific value of animal models of disease deserved a… better grade."

"Ah." Lauren had heard this one before. She'd used it a few times, too. She might have only been doing this for a few months, but students hadn't changed. "I think I can take another look, Mr. Fisher." The smile on his face was wide as he dug around in his leather satchel and pulled out his paper, freshly printed and a pristine white. He handed it over.

"Thank you, Professor Lewellyn," he said quickly and turned to the door.

"You know, by looking at this again," she said, giving the student pause, his hand on the door knob. "I might find something I missed the first time around." The hope seemed to drain from his face. "I'll have it for you on Monday."

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Massimo dangled the bottle in front of her from under a street lamp next to the waterfront.

"I'm standing in the shadiest part of the shady part of town with a creepy stranger asking him for a mystical potion to turn me Fae." Kenzi snatched the bottle from his hand. "Of course I'm not sure about this."

When she turned on her heel, she half expected him to follow her. After she'd been called away to the hospital the first time she was on her way to Massimo, she didn't think she'd get the courage to go again. But then the attacks started. Every few days or so found Bo and Kenzi facing some manner of Dark Fae thugs demanding the location of Lauren Lewis. It was made all the more frustrating by the fact that neither of them had any idea where Lauren was and if they did, the mood in the clubhouse would be a lot lighter.

"Kenzi, I don't know about this," Bruce spoke softly as they walked. "This is a life-altering event you're putting yourself through. And you can't go back."

"Oh Brucie," Kenzi patted his arm. "You're so adorbs." She looked left and right before marching across the street to the car. "I'm super badass now, but imagine me as a Fae! I could… breathe fire, or turn invisible, or make people do things for me." She smiled. "And the best thing is I'd get to live hundreds of years with my favourite succubus. We can fight crime into the seven-hundreth century!" She punched the air enthusiastically.

"Kenzi," Bruce said. "That's sixty-eight thousand years from now."

She stilled mid-air as it hit her. "Oh." Her arms dropped to her sides. "Well, whatever, I'll live forever. I'll kick ass. It'll be awesome." Kenzi opened the driver's side door. Bruce sighed and shook his head, stepping inside the car.

* * *

"Well, if it isn't my least favorite Fae," Evony smiled disingenuously. She stood and walked out from behind the large glass desk.

"I'm not so crazy about you either, lady," Bo said. "I don't know where Lauren is. So stop with the hordes of Red Caps and Berzerkers."

"The games are already afoot to catch your Sapphic scientist."

"I don't know where Lauren is."

"Well, honey, you better find her because this isn't going to stop."

"She's innocent." Bo defended.

"Of course, she is." Evony rolled her eyes. "And I didn't have a hand in spreading the bubonic plague."

Bo called her bluff. "Why don't you go and find her?"

"Now why would I waste time or man power when I know you'll find her for me," she said glibly. "After all what's a human-loving succubus to do without her human to love?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Three Months Ago…**_

* * *

Bo gasped, breaking the silence of the empty Dal Riata. Slowly, she became aware of the persistent ringing of a telephone. Waking up face down on the floor left a lot to be desired. The carpet stank with the funk of a thousand years and Bo was certain she wasn't exaggerating. She sat up. Her heart beat a violent fandango in her chest as she struggled for breath. She scrambled to her feet, broken glass and debris pouring off of her as she stood. Glass crunched beneath her boot as she reached for the ringing phone. She regarded the caller I.D.

"Hale," she said, almost in control of her breathing. One more deep breath and she answered the phone with a whoosh of air "Hale?" she brushed more debris from her jacket and looked around. "What the hell is going on?"

She's slid the key in the ignition and turned it. The Camaro roared to life. She pulled her cell phone from her jacket pocket and hit speed dial one. Cradling the phone between her ear and shoulder she shifted the car. "Kenzi? It's Dyson, he's been in an accident."

She would rush to the hospital because being at her friends' sides might help to shake the terror she still felt in her bones. What she had seen and where she had gone would never cross her lips.

* * *

"I'll meet you there." Kenzi ended the call and pulled Bruce's arm as they crossed the street to meet Massimo, the Druid. "Change of plans, Bruce. Hi ho, hi ho, it's off to the hospital we go."

"Druids don't like to be stood up," Bruce mumbled.

"I'm sure he'll get over it."

* * *

There was a huge dude standing at Dyson's door, a huge dude that Bo could swear she had fucked or fought before. Bo was going with fought because he blocked the door and said: "I'm sorry Miss, this is a private party," as she approached.

Before Bo could get worked up, Kenzi appeared. "Bruce!" Kenzi swatted his gigantic bicep. "This is a hospital room, there is no party."

"I'm sorry, Kenzi-" Bruce said as Kenzi brushed past him and wrapped Bo up in a colossal hug. Bo waved at Dyson as Kenzi nearly put her in a headlock.

"What the hell is even going on?" Kenzi whispered in Bo's ear.

Bo pulled away. "Fae war on humans, Human war on Fae, my girlfriend standing smack dab in the middle of it all." She raised her hands helplessly and let them clap to her sides for effect.

"Just another day in Narnia." Kenzi smirked.

"Where's Lauren," Dyson interrupted.

"I don't know. They took her somewhere."

"Who did?" Dyson asked immediately.

"I don't know, I left with Tamsin."

"You left her there?" Dyson's tone was critical.

"In my defense, she did everything but push me out of that place."

"Bo, you have to find her."

"I don't think she wants to be found, Dyson."

"She saved the Fae and took down Taft."

She felt a warm rush, like pain killers invading her bloodstream. She was numb, barely able to stand in front of Dyson and Kenzi. She braced herself on the foot of the bed and hung her head. "She did what?"

"Bo, she's not safe. I'm the only person who knows what she's done. You have to bring her back."

"I'm with Dyson. The Dark'll be gunning for her and I need to wiggle my way back into the hearts of the Light. Bringing Lauren back should do the trick," Hale stood in the doorway with his trademark smile shining in on them. Hale tipped his hat. He made his way to Dyson's side and clapped their hands together. "How you doing, brother?"

"Never better." Dyson inhaled with a toothy smile.

"I heard Taft was attacked by wild dogs, found his body a few miles from his compound."

"I wouldn't call them wild." Dyson smiled.

"A thousand years and you're certainly not domesticated." Bo smirked.

* * *

"Hey," Bo smiled knocking on the door twice, "I thought I told you to meet me at the Dal."

"My bad," Tamsin replied, tugging on her IV line and pushing buttons on the machines that beeped too loudly.

"I don't think you should be touching that-" Tamsin looked up from the tangle of tubes and wires she had created in her lap. Bo decided there was little to deter Tamsin from her course. "I heard about your truck. Sucks."

"It was time for a new one," Tamsin deflected.

Bo looked at the floor with it's irregular pattern-better to disguise the blood splatter-and tried, she really did try to reconcile what had happened between them. "About earlier," Bo started.

"Baby Fae," Tamsin softened momentarily. "This isn't a knitting circle, we don't have to talk about everything."

Bo had started to argue but withdrew. "They gave you your own room."

"It's not so bad for Tam Tam. I've got cable TV, a shower in my room and this fantastic remote. Tamsin adjusted the back of her bed and settled into it, narrowing her eyes at Bo. "You're going looking for her?"

"I love her." Bo's smile was hopeful.

"Humans are fickle," Tamsin deadpanned.

"Humans are loyal," Bo defended. "More loyal than I've been."

"Guess I haven't been hanging out with the right ones."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Present Day…**_

* * *

Mornings were pretty easy. Wake up, take a shower, eat breakfast, go to work. No ancient rituals or oppressive supernatural beings. Lauren could make herself a pot of coffee and relish in the calmness of reading the newspaper, forgetting about the Fae. Except it was less like forgetting and more like unconsciously obsessing over current events and their likelihood of them being Fae-related. Everything she read ended up being a mystery in itself.

When she read about Taft's death and the resulting investigations of the circumstances surrounding it, it was surreal. To read a Fae case through the eyes of humans was near comical as they all tried to explain it with deforestation, humans encroaching on the wilderness, or random incident. It was a strange calm that fell over her.

Her plan that day, despite it's spontaneity, seemed to work like a charm. She didn't enjoy setting people up. Lauren might have been involved in some questionable activities, but she still saw the good in most people. If it had been five months ago, Lauren would have said Isaac was a smart and charming scientist who was passionate about his career and his endeavors. Now her impression ranged more in the manipulative, tortured scientist with a little megalomania thrown in for good measure. She was glad Dyson got to him. After she left Dyson unshackled and unconscious, she had hoped he got out okay.

Even though it left her on her own, running from the Fae and from what was left of Taft's security, Lauren couldn't help the sting of being left behind or the shame in falling for the romanticized image of the scientific utopia Isaac had painted for her. She used to think she was smarter than that. It was partly how she was roped in to working with the Fae and it was how she was convinced to join a group that guaranteed freedom from scientific red tape. She thought she had learned her lesson about trusting strangers that promised the world.

As much as she still thought about it- them, she had other responsibilities now. They might not be as exotic or exciting, but they were hers. Lauren folded the paper and checked her watch. The lecture started in an hour. Back to the grindstone.

* * *

The Light Fae compound felt like coming back to your old high school where everything is so familiar, the teachers all remember you, but there's always a distinct message that you don't belong there anymore. The new Acting Ash was a large woman with an even larger personality and spoke with a southern drawl Bo didn't believe it was real at first. She didn't really know anything about her. She might have been a relative unknown, but all of Bo's sources of Fae political figures were either in hospital or MIA.

"As you know, one of my humans has gone rogue."

Bo's eyes narrowed. "Her name is Lauren and she doesn't belong to you."

"They warned me about you, Succubus."

"Oh yeah? Can't say the same about you." Bo cocked her head and smiled congenially.

"I can see that I need to change my tact. Return the doctor to me or-""Or what?" she needled.

"Or the good doctor will be in need of some medical attention of her own."

Bo grew serious. "Is that a threat?"

"This can all be avoided if you just bring her back to me."

"And who's to say that you won't hurt her anyways?"

"That is a possibility." The Ash smiled coyly. "Depending on my mood, I may use her for a science experiment on just how much pain a human can endure."

Bo lunged at the Ash. Her guards grabbed Bo immediately and held her back. Bo's eyes flashed a vibrant blue.

"Oh ho, she is feisty," the Ash chuckled cruelly.

"You know, I could end this right now if I wanted to." Bo bared her teeth.

"I don't doubt that you think you could, child. But I am centuries old and well-acquainted with your kind."

"Lady, it ain't just a song, there's nobody like me."

The Ash signaled to her guards to release Bo. "Then do what you must." She lifted a hand dramatically.

Bo shrugged off the guards. "I will find Lauren, but not for you, not for anybody."

"Your soft spot for humans has not been exaggerated. Go on, find her then. You just better hope you find her first."

* * *

The crowd was rowdy tonight as Bo meandered into the Dal. She pushed through the throng of bodies and made a beeline for the bar. Trick smiled at her from the far end as he poured a pint. She sat on a stool and patted the bar top with her palms expectantly.

"Heard about your human…" Tamsin turned on her stool to face Bo.

Bo regarded the blonde critically. "What did you hear?"

"Heard she spliced Taft and ran off." Tamsin sipped her scotch. "Not so loyal after all."

Bo looked after Trick, who was still busy at the other end of the bar and then back at Tamsin who gave her best Mean Girl smile.

"I'm sure Lauren has her reasons, the least of which is that the Fae want her dead."

"Where were you on that one?"

The pang of guilt that reverberated throughout her body made her nauseous. "With you, apparently."

"Nobody made you abandon your girlfriend in Taft's house of horrors. You did that all on your own."

* * *

"Yo D-Man!"

Dyson looked up from his desk to see Bo and Kenzi stroll into the bullpen and turn a couple of heads as usual. Kenzi dropped into the chair next to his desk.

"How are you feeling?" Bo asked.

"Good," Dyson replied. He waited for the rest of the typical greeting.

"I need a favor."

"Uh huh."

Bo handed him a piece of paper. "Can you check out the buyers of formaldehyde from this company? Maybe check a couple addresses for me?"

Dyson raised an eyebrow. "Formaldehyde?" he repeated.

Bo wrung her hands. "Lauren uses it in a private research project she's been working on. Maybe she's started it up again by now."

Dyson nodded. The theory made sense. "Okay," he said. "I'll let you know what I find."

When Bo turned to leave, Kenzi held her arm. "I just wanna ask about my cousin's latest arrest, okay? I'll catch up at the car." She watched Bo continue on alone and returned her attention to Dyson. "Okay, now I need a favor."

"Of course, you do." Dyson rolled his eyes.

"No come on, I'm serious." She grabbed his arm. "I need you to tell me those results first. I want to check out the good doctor before she puts the Hulk Smash on Bo's heart again."

"Kenzi, I can't keep that kind of information from Bo."

"Just this one time, please," she pleaded. "I can't see her get her heart broken again."

Dyson clenched his jaw and sighed. "Alright. I'll see what I can find."


	4. Chapter 4

It didn't take him long to get the information needed. If he admitted it, he was a little disappointed in Lauren for making it so easy. Dyson caught Kenzi's scent in the air before she'd even opened the door to the Dal. She breezed over to him in the corner where he sat nursing a beer and slid into the chair next to him. She didn't say anything at first, drumming her hands on the table.

"So did you find her?"

"I found a list of buyers of formaldehyde in the last three months," Dyson began, pulling out the report. "Fifty altogether, ten from the county, five from here and two from the university town two hours away." He handed her the paper.

"Oh, D, you are awesome." Kenzi studied the sheet.

"One of the two," Dyson started. "Is a Professor Llewellyn. It's the only residential address on the list. I think that's your girl."

"Oh my god!" Kenzi leaned over and hugged him. "I owe you _huge_."

Dyson smiled. "You have until tomorrow at midnight."

Kenzi's celebration was cut short and she looked at him. "What?"

"Kenzi you know we can't keep this from Bo. So you have until midnight tomorrow to find out whatever you need to find out and tell her. Or else I will."

Kenzi rolled her eyes and gathered her bag, taking a swig of Dyson's beer on her way to her feet. "You wolves are so damn noble," she muttered as she stomped off.

* * *

It had been four months since she made the decision to walk away from Lauren. When Tamsin had asked after her, Bo had hardened her heart and left Lauren. She couldn't say why she had done it beyond the fact that Lauren had been incredibly cruel to her in Taft's office. That feeling in her stomach, that fire, it began that day, kept her doggedly following Lauren's trail to its many dead ends. That fire also kept Lauren on her mind and tonight she was at the forefront. Tonight, all she could think was the longer Lauren was gone the higher the chance that the Morrigan had gotten their hands on her and there was no telling what she'd do to Lauren. She would find her first.

Bo wrenched open a carton of Haagen Dazs ice cream and stood, poised with spoon, to dig in.

"Why the long succy-face?" Kenzi wrapped an arm around Bo's shoulders and gave her a bit of a shake.

"It's Lauren."

"Say no more, say no more." Kenzi held up her hands and hopped onto the countertop.

Bo paced. "Hale, the Morrigan and the new Ash have all asked me to find her. I've been looking for months and I've come up with bupkis. Lauren is a smart lady and I'm getting the impression that she does not want to be found."

"Would you? She's public enemy number one. And I mean _human _public enemy number one, which is much, much worse."

"I have to find her, Kenz." Bo looked at her spoonful of ice cream with a remorse she was sure to feel tomorrow. "This new Ash is a piece of work. I mean, there's no telling what she'll do to Lauren if she finds her first."

"As if you didn't have enough motivation before the threats from on high. Never fear, Wondersnatch, we are going to find her." Kenzi jumped down, whisking the carton of Haagen Dazs out of Bo's hand as she twirled toward the couch. "And we are going to find her first because we're awesome at our jobs. Am I right? This is what we do!" Flinging her body onto the couch, Kenzi considered the spoon still in Bo's hand and then regarded ice cream in her own.

"You're the best cheerleader, Kenzi."

"Never call me a cheerleader again. Now sit down with me, there's Golden Girls marathon on."

Bo ambled to the couch and plopped down next to Kenzi.

"Now, first things first," Kenzi said. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to use your spoon." Kenzi took a swipe at the spoon, but Bo yanked it away before she could grab it.

"Nice try," Bo replied. "I'm afraid I'm going to be needing my ice cream. Hand it over." Bo sunk the spoon into the carton and smiled.

* * *

"That's it for today, don't forget your papers on Genetic Engineering and Microeveolution are due at the end of the week. No extensions." Professor Lewellyn closed her book with authority and began packing her briefcase as the students poured out of her lecture hall.

The slow clicking of someone's heels was heard throughout the hall but the Professor paid no attention until there was someone standing beside her. Still looking down, she swore she recognized those boots and striped leggings. She looked up slowly. "Kenzi?"

"That is my name, Doc. What's up with yours?"

Lauren smiled at her and scanned the lecture hall quickly. "If I told you it was a long story, would you believe me?"

"You can buy me a coffee."

* * *

At the campus Starbucks, Kenzi and Lauren carried their drinks to the back corner of the café and settled in. They spoke in hushed tones, aware that the campus had ears, too.

"Seriously, what's with the Witness Protection Program jazz? Bo's been looking for you for months."

"Is she here?" Lauren looked over Kenzi's shoulder.

"Cool your Bunsen burner, Doc. She doesn't know I'm here."

"I don't understand, then."

"I'm on sort of a reconnaissance mission." Kenzi took a bite of her biscotti. "I'm here because I have to know if your break is, in fact, a break up. Because if that is the case then I will not let Bo find you."

"Kenzi, I left because it was the only option I had. The Light wanted me dead, the Dark wanted me alive and Bo," she hung her head, "she didn't want me."

"If there's one thing I won't believe it's that. I've seen her get over Dyson and I've watched her try to get over you. And, Dude, there's no comparison."

Lauren lifted the mug to her lips and sipped the steaming coffee. "I had to protect her. If Taft knew her powers, he would have made me do terrible things to her. And I guess the things I said were convincing enough because she left me there, so I ran. I ran from the Fae, ran from the government, ran from everything I told myself that I was for the past five years."

"I know a thing or two about running, Doc, and you do, too. I can see it on your face. Well take everything you think you know and know this: it's time to come home.

"I'm living on borrowed time, Kenzi." Lauren's life hung in the balance and she took it all gravely.

"Hello, Dr. Doom! Then don't live it like this. Don't wait around for someone to off you, do something! Let Bo help you, she's the only one who can and you know it."

Lauren waffled then. She had tried so hard to resist Kenzi's sales pitch but now she saw that any sales pitch that included Bo was doubly hard to withstand. She nodded. "Let her find me."

* * *

"Hola chica," Kenzi announced her entrance, striding in with a pizza box aloft. "I feel like some pepperoni and extra cheese, you in?"

Bo tore herself away from the stack of files and books in front of her and smiled. "I am totally in." Kenzi cheered quietly and detoured to the kitchen. "Hey, Kenz, can you bring Lauren's file? I left it on the table."

Kenzi stopped and looked over at the file and back to Bo who had already buried her nose in another folder. Bo hadn't been quite the same since their visit to the hospital after Dyson's accident, or maybe she was more the same than she used to be? To say she was obsessing over finding Lauren would have been a colossal understatement.

"Oh, yeah no probs," Kenzi called back as she moved over to the desk. Her eyes never left Bo's, even when she lifted the file onto the pizza box and took it back to the kitchen. On the table, Kenzi flipped the file open and dug around in her pocket. She pulled out the paperwork from Dyson's credit check and closed them into the file, snagging a bottle of wine from the counter. "So what the hell is up with Bruce, right?"

Bo's attention was stolen. "Who is that guy anyway?" She smiled at Kenzi and took the file from the box. It lay in her lap in favor of the gooey mozzarella. "Since when do you hang out with dudes you've punched in the junk?" She flipped open the file after a few bites were consumed.

"Obviously, you've never met my exes."

Kenzi didn't elaborate on Bruce. Instead, she watched Bo's eyes move through the contents of the file, noticing the new addition. She could see Bo swallow and feel the intensity build as she understood the information she was reading.

"We've got her." She snapped the file shut.

* * *

A science lab didn't do much for the resale value of her house, but it was as necessary to Lauren as a swimming pool was to some. She adjusted her goggles and peered into the fume hood. Another failed experiment. Back to square one, she sighed. Ever since she saw Kenzi, she had been waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Bo had left her to rot in Taft's compound and Lauren held onto that anger for weeks. The despair of being abandoned sunk into her bones and for a time she was paralyzed by it. If Bo didn't want her what point was there in making it through the daily grind of life as a slave? In fact, it was the final push for her to put Lauren Lewis to bed and move on as Professor Llewellyn. To buy a home with her nest egg at last and live a life unlived.

The only problem about that was that she hated it. For some reason her solitude, besides feeling punishing, also felt final. That this was it. This was as good as it was going to get. She thought back to a time more complicated and appreciated what she had then. Even as a slave she lived a rich life. She had friends and a lover that cared for her, experiments that kept her interested and the world of Fae at her fingertips. But piece by piece it fell apart. She had abandoned the Light Fae, Bo had all but left her, Dyson was critical of her involvement with Taft and now every day she made it from dusk till dawn felt like an empty victory. Her time was hurtling toward her and there was no telling when it'd be up. So for now she did what she would have done back at her loft. She snapped on a pair of latex gloves, a set of goggles and let the science soothe her.

* * *

Twenty minutes. Lauren locked her office door. In twenty minutes she and that bottle of sauvignon blanc in her fridge were going to have dinner together and forget about the hour long phone conversation she just had with a student's father.

She sighed as she dragged herself up the steps to the door that lead to the parking lot. The fall air was brisk and cleaned her lungs as she inhaled. It was a beautiful evening. When she pulled the keys from her bag, Lauren stopped in her tracks as if frozen by some unseen force. Her legs seized, her ears deafened at the sight of Bo perched on the hood of Lauren's silver Volkswagen.

"This is your car, right?" Bo patted the hood next to her.

Lauren swore that she was daydreaming, except usually Bo was on the hood of the Camaro. She looked around at the students walking past them. _Come on, Lauren, say something._ "Yeah," she breathed, shaking herself from her stunned silence.

Bo smiled and Lauren was stymied again. "I thought so." She touched the car, watching her fingers move. It was impossible not to stare. "Das sensible." The terrible German accent coaxed a smile from Lauren and she looked at her feet. Bo jumped off the hood and walked over to Lauren.

"Hi," she smiled enigmatically.

Lauren couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. "Hello," she nodded. A warm rush spread through her, of attraction and elation. An awkward silence hung between them as the surprise of seeing Bo set in.

"I thought we could go for a walk, you can show me around." Lauren motioned with a hand and Bo followed her up a cobblestone path. "You are very good at hide and go seek, doctor." Bo swung her arms as she walked beside Lauren.

"Sort of a necessity, wouldn't you agree?"

"It's true every Fae and his dog and even a few humans are looking for you."

"And you." Lauren bowed her head, cautioning a glance behind a veil of blonde hair.

"And me." Bo came to rest on a well-used park bench. Lauren paused momentarily before sitting beside her.

Lauren exhaled. There were so many words she needed to speak, so many things that needed explaining, but right now, Bo was giving her grade A succubus eye sex and it was hard to tell if she even wanted to hear her excuses. "I can't believe you found me."

"Formaldehyde."

"What?"

"That's how I found you."

Lauren smiled. "How did you remember that?"

When Bo turned toward her on the bench, her body warmed. "I remember everything," she said seriously. And Lauren believed her. Every kiss, every time they had sex, every thing they confessed to each other, wrapped in bed sheets all filled her mind so suddenly, she started to feel lightheaded. "And I'm here, ready to love you."

"Bo…"

"I know, I know," Bo held up a hand. "We're on a break." She sighed. "God, I feel like we're Ross and Rachel."

Lauren smirked. "I don't mean this as a punishment, Bo, I just needed some time to figure myself out. Again."

"I just want you to know that I'm here. And I'm waiting for you for whenever you're ready."

Lauren smiled and nodded. Bo's nobility was charming and for what felt like the hundredth time that day, Lauren wondered how she ended up with her. Was it completely and utterly random or was it luck? "And for the record, Ross really did love Rachel, he just had a hard time communicating it."

Bo nudged Lauren off her step. "You scientists all stick together."

* * *

"Knock, knock." Bo pushed through the motel room door.

Kenzi was on her stomach, lying on the bed surrounded by junk food wrappers. "Gotta go," she whispered into her phone as the television blared. She held up the chunky remote and frantically pushed the volume button. "Dude, I thought you were gonna be glazing Lauren's donut all night?"

"That's why we're here," Bo said with a smile.

Kenzi looked up to see Lauren standing beside Bo. "Would you look at that, I'm out of candy." Kenzi stood and rushed for the door.

Bo held out a five dollar bill. "Get me a Kit Kat," she said, enjoying her friend's embarrassment.

"Bye Doc," Kenzi said sweetly as she passed her in the doorway.

"It's not much, but it gives the old crack shack a run for its money. Kenzi even hacked the pay-per-view."

Lauren smiled and nodded. "It's good." A minute of dead air hung between them. She had only followed Bo to her motel room because she'd insisted Lauren see Kenzi before they left. And if Kenzi hadn't left a cloud of dust in her wake, she might almost be convinced that Kenzi actually wanted to see her again. Lauren turned to Bo and spoke: "Bo, why am I here?"

"Because I didn't know the way to your house." Bo smiled wickedly.

"Bo…" Lauren's voice was quiet.

"I thought we had something, Lauren. After the Dawning, I thought we finally had a shot at making this work. And then-"

"I should go." Lauren turned to leave. She couldn't bear where the conversation was going.

Bo stood in front of the door. "I'm here to save your ass. The least you could do is give me five minutes."

"Okay." Lauren sat on the bed opposite to Bo and folded her hands.

"Seriously? We're doing this?" Bo waited for an answer. When none came she threw her hands up and began to pace. "Okay, okay, how about leaving without a phone call, without a text, without so much as a goodbye."

Lauren watched Bo pace, her vision blurring behind the tears welling in her eyes. "I had to."

"Why?"

"I couldn't." Lauren looked down, tears falling into her lap. "I have plotted, saved, healed, and harmed. But I couldn't say goodbye to you."

"Don't do that." She pointed at Lauren. "You don't get to do that."

"Bo-"

"Do you know how many people want you dead right now?" Bo wiped her eyes.

"I have an estimation."

"Then get mad," Bo said to the ceiling, exasperated. "Be bold, do something, Lauren. Don't just wait for this to go down because it will end badly."

"Isn't that why you're here?"

"This is politics, Lauren. The closest I get to politics is flipping past the current events section in the newspaper to get to the comics." Bo sat beside her on the bed, She put a hand on her knee. "Do something because I can't lose you again."

"You're the only one that can keep me safe."

"So why run away?"

"Because maybe it's my time."

"Time for what?"

Lauren shrugged exasperated. "Time to run, time to start again, time to… I don't know."

Bo shook her head. "Where's the fire?" Bo asked, shrugging her shoulders. "I don't get it. You'll fight for anyone. _Anyone_. Except yourself."

"Bo," Lauren held up a hand. "You don't understand. There were promises made to me."

"Yeah," Bo stood and slipped into her leather jacket. "There were promises made to me, too." She opened the motel room door and looked back at Lauren before slamming it shut.

* * *

Kenzi was approaching the motel room with a giant Slurpee and a foot long stick of beef jerky hanging from her mouth when the door flew open and Bo stormed out. She was inside the Camaro by the time Lauren came to the doorway. The tires spun as she backed out of the parking space in front of the room, sending gravel flying everywhere before the Camaro finally sped off. When Bo was gone, Lauren leaned into the door jamb. Kenzi watched the emotions play out on Lauren's face before breaking the tension.

"Shit dude. Shouldn't you guys be having sex right now?"


	5. Chapter 5

She took the corner shallow and the Camaro went squirrelly around the turn. The tires screeched as Bo slammed on the brakes and skidded into a parking space behind the local diner. She turned the key and sat motionless for a moment. The pressure was building. She was on the verge of something. Something wild and unhinged. The yell that came from her own mouth startled her as her hands began pounding against the steering wheel repeatedly. She was overwhelmed by her emotions. Her legs flailed as her hands stilled. She looked at the ceiling of the car, regarding it's fine stitching and sighed.

Smoothing her hair in the rear view mirror, she checked her make-up. "Shit," she exhaled.

* * *

Lauren stood outside the motel watching Bo retreat. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her keys.

Kenzi took another bite from her foot of jerky. "So you're just gonna leave, huh? Run away? Forget this ever happened?"

"What am I supposed to do, Kenzi?""I don't know," Kenzi looked at the sky, "stick around and see what happens."

"Someone could get killed."

She kicked the gravel. "Yeah," Kenzi snorted. "You."

Lauren scoffed. "Nice."

"Look, Doc." Kenzi leaned against the post supporting the awning. She chewed on the end of the jerky. "I've run all my life, it sucks. Bo's run all her life and it sucked." She shrugged. "How's your life going?"

Lauren sat down on the hood of her car. She looked at her hands as if they held the reason for her decisions, why she started running in the first place, why she found herself pushing away the one woman who loved her for who she really was. "Shit," she whispered to herself.

"That's what I thought." Kenzi took another bite.

* * *

The bell on the door chimed when Bo pushed into the diner. She scanned the empty diner for threats but unless the dude in his eighties was willing to abandon his liver and onions for fisticuffs, she felt safe. She slid into a booth and sunk into the seat. The waitress sashayed over to the table. "What can I get ya, hun?"

Bo fingered the menu in front of her. "Coffee. Please." Bo smiled.

"Apple pie's made fresh daily," the waitress offered.

"No thanks, just the coffee." Her smile grew thin.

"Just came out of the oven…"

Bo looked at the waitress critically then. Betty, said her embroidered named tag. Fifties, hometown girl, always wanted to see the world but she ended up in this diner. "Okay," she said with a defeated smile.

Betty turned and walked toward the kitchen without another word. Bo sighed and looked out the window. This was so much harder than she anticipated. She knew there might be some resistance but she figured her succubus wiles would do the rest. Truth be told she was banking on it and was more than a little disappointed with her reception.

A hulking piece of apple pie was set in front of Bo, a saucer and cup followed and with what must have been her third arm, Betty poured coffee into her cup.

"Haven't seen driving like that around here before," Betty said.

"Some people go to therapy, I go for a drive." Bo smoothed a hand over her napkin.

"Must have a lot on your mind to be driving like that."

Bo dropped her fork onto the table. She inhaled and picked it up again. "Yeah, you could say that."

Betty sat on the stool across from Bo's booth, the carafe dangled from her hand. "I loved someone that much once."

Bo sunk the fork into the flaky pastry. "I take it that didn't go so well?"

"For a time."

Bo regarded the pie. "Got some words of wisdom for me?"

"Just pie, hun," Betty smiled.

"Was it worth it? All of the bullshit? Were they worth it in the end?"

"Oh honey, you already know the answer to that."

Bo looked at the pie and then to Betty. "This is fantastic pie."

"Family recipe." The faintest smile touched the corners of her mouth.

Bo nodded and smiled at the waitress. "Thanks."

* * *

"God, relationship advice is exhausting." Kenzi was never without dramatic flair. She tossed her jacket onto the bed across from Lauren and got to her feet. "I'm going to freshen up."

The small bottle slid out of the inside pocket and onto the floral patterned quilt on the bed. Lauren frowned at its shape and color, not sure if she really recognized it. "Kenzi," she said.

"Oh my God, I'll be right back," Kenzi griped, turning around in the bathroom door's threshold. "What?"

Lauren had picked up the bottle and turned it over in her hands. "Is this a Druid potion?"

"What?" Kenzi laughed nervously. "I just picked that up for a friend."

"Yeah? Who?"

Kenzi faltered, staring at Lauren. It didn't take long before she realized she wasn't nearly as good at stare downs as she thought she was. She sighed. "Fine, it's mine. I got it from that guy Massimo."

"What?" Lauren said. "Kenzi, Massimo's not to be trusted."

Kenzi rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah," she said, "Dark Fae, Druid, boogey man, I get it."

They sat in silence, Lauren finding it hard to keep her eyes from the bottle. "What is it?"

Kenzi flopped onto her back next to her jacket, the freshen up completely forgotten. "Just a personal… side project."

"Kenzi." Lauren looked at the younger woman, but without the expected disappointment.

"I want to be Fae."

"What? No." The memories from Taft's compound flooded back to her and she felt her chest constrict. "Kenzi you can't use this."

"Why not?" Kenzi sat up and looked at Lauren. "Haven't you ever wanted to be Fae? Live a never-ending life with your lady love?"

Lauren felt the weight of the glass in her hand and studied the etching. "I think about it all the time."

Kenzi pulled herself over to the side of the bed and touched her feet to the floor. "So why don't you do it?"

"It's not right."

"Seriously?" Kenzi couldn't believe it. "You could live hundreds of years, keep your nerdy, yet strangely attractive good looks forever, kick ass with the best of them, and wouldn't do it because 'it's not _right_?'"

"Do you think Bo would love you more if you were Fae?"

"Do you?" Kenzi stared at her, challenging Lauren at her own game. She wasn't an idiot. Kenzi knew exactly what fueled people, their wants and motives. And Lauren found herself considering this question more than she thought she would. Kenzi got to her feet and walked back to the bathroom. The door clicked shut in the silence.

* * *

"Kenz?"

The motel room was dark and Bo and Kenzi lay in their beds.

"Yeah, babe?"

"Do you think we're wasting our time out here?"

"Remember when Dyson broke up with you and you went all Fatal Attraction on his ass? Have you ever thought about Lauren that way?"

Bo's groaned. "I'm here, aren't I?"

Kenzi sat up her bed and clicked on the lamp. "No, you're out running around with a hot blonde Valkyrie and drinking champagne with her in Lauren's apartment and kissing-"

Bo sat up. "Okay, Kenzi, I get it."

She waved her arms wildly. "Then fight her for her hand, go all Romeo-err, Juliet and Juliet… just… without all the death."

"It just doesn't seem like she wants to be rescued."

"What is with you two? I have never seen two people that love each other so determined to be apart. Like, you're both okay with that and I just don't get it. Can you explain that?"

"It's complicated." Bo looked away.

"And that is why you will never be happy. Stop being in love with the idea of being in love and love her, faults and all."

"Don't sugar coat it for me."

Kenzi picked at the floral pattern on the quilt. "You have to go get her, Bo-Bo."

"And if she rejects me again?"

"She won't," Kenzi said. "Trust me."

* * *

"C'mon, old man, give it up."

Trick struggled against the tight grip of one of the Red Caps next to him. A second held his other arm and three others stood before him. It wasn't the first time they'd tried to squeeze information from him, but it was the first time there were five of them.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Trick replied. The fist was quick and precise. Trick appreciated that as he fought to bring air to his lungs.

"The Morrigan wants the Doctor."

"So do more than half of the Fae in this city." Trick looked up at the Red Cap next to him. "Some of the humans, too."

"Where is she?"

Trick made a face. "I don't know, maybe you should look for her." The second hit to his ribcage made him cough and he doubled over.

"Don't fuck around, old man, everyone knows your granddaughter's having it off with her, so where is she?"

Trick eyed the leader's fist rubbing into the palm of his opposite hand, as if warming it up. He steadied his gaze. "Do whatever you want to me, I'm not telling you anything." When four of the Red Caps split up in response, Trick prepared himself for the beating of a lifetime. And in his life, he'd experienced a beating or two. What he wasn't prepared for were the two that walked around the back of the bar and began emptying bottle after bottle onto the bar. He scoffed. "You'll have to do better than that, boys."

He flinched when the other two brought two road flares to life, the sparks flying through the air.

"How about flares? How about setting this whole damn place on fire? Is that better?" The man put a hand on Trick's shoulder. "Where's the Doctor?"

"I really don't know, but! Wait!" Trick held his hands out to keep the gang members at bay. "Bo was going to the university to look for her. That's all I know."

The Red Caps snuffed the flares and like they had arrived, they filed out of the bar, one by one. No sound, no trouble. Trick lowered his head and made his way to the back room to grab a mop. It wasn't the mess he was reluctant to clean up, but the failure in his own pride. "I'm sorry, Bo," he said to the empty room and pushed the mop and bucket back out to the bar.

* * *

The silence after a lecture always rang in her ears. Lauren wasn't much of a talker at the best of times, so she always looked forward to the times she could withdraw into herself and process the events of the day. She cleaned the white board at the front of the room, wondering what she would have for dinner while she graded papers, when her silence was destroyed. The metal door of the classroom flew open, banging against the wall before slamming shut.

The moment Lauren turned and met Bo's gaze was when she started talking. "I hate that I can't eat a steak anymore without thinking about the rainforests," was the first thing that came out of her mouth. "I hate that I haven't stopped thinking about you since you left me." Bo swallowed the lump in her throat. "I hate that you showed me the stars and now I can't look at them without thinking of you." Her voice wavered. "But you keep me sane. You keep me grounded. And Fae or not Fae, I'm not letting you go."

Bo took a moment to get her breath, but from the speech or nerves, Lauren wasn't sure. It didn't matter, Lauren was stunned into silence. She clutched the white board eraser in her hand, suddenly dependent on it for support.

"And I love that lotion you wear but have no idea what it's called or where to get it, so I hate that, too."

In the back of the room Kenzi stood, eyes wide, hands covering her mouth. She watched both women blink at each other in silence before Lauren walked quickly to the desk at the front of the room and pulled a notepad from her briefcase. The pen scribbled furiously and she tore the page away. Lauren slipped into her jacket, lifted her briefcase from the floor next to her desk and walked back to Bo.

She offered her the paper. "See you at six," she said, bowing her head as she passed.

Bo looked down at the piece of paper in her hands and smiled. An address.

Kenzi skittered down the steps of the lecture hall towards Bo. "Dude! Jerry Maguire ain't got shit on you."


	6. Chapter 6

"So, the Doc, she looks good." Kenzi sat on the motel room bed as Bo rifled through her bag.

"Yeah, she does." Bo smiled.

"And she's given you the green light, what's a girl to do?"

"I wouldn't call inviting me to dinner giving me the green light."

Kenzi stood beside Bo who was looking into the vanity mirror. She elbowed her. "Yes, ex-girlfriend, thanks for hunting me down, let me show my appreciation by inviting you to dinner."

Bo dug through her bag. "What should I wear?"

"Why does it matter, you're gonna be naked anyways."

"It's just dinner." Bo changed her top in a hurry.

"Slow your roll, Tits McGee."

"Kenz, if I could do that, we'd still be back at the clubhouse." Bo checked her make up in the mirror. She checked the clock. "Stay out of trouble." Bo kissed her on the cheek and opened the door. "Oh, and don't wait up." Bo grinned as she disappeared out the doorway.

* * *

Bo turned onto the cul-de-sac and found the address easily. The Camaro grunted as she drove past Lauren's sensible car. Her dealings with the Fae had taught her that she could never be too careful and the last thing she wanted to do was endanger Lauren's cover. It was a hike, but Bo wasted little time, walking back to the townhouse door and swiftly knocking three times. The townhouse was impressive from the outside, though Bo's impression of Lauren's place was skewed by her own.

When Lauren opened the door, she smiled at Bo, the smells of dinner making Bo's mouth water. The jazz music floated into her consciousness with its wailing horns and erratic drum beats as she looked Lauren over. A v-neck shirt, a cardigan and a pair of tight jeans that were obscured by a apron tied around her waist. Suddenly there was another reason for her mouth to water.

Lauren invited her in and she stood at the threshold absorbing it all. She had searched and wondered where Lauren was for so long, that being in her home was a surreal experience to say the least. But here she was. The layout was eerily similar to her apartment on the compound, though slightly warmer, concrete floors were replaced with wood, lab equipment absent. Sheer curtains obscured the natural light pouring into the space through its windows and skylight.

The décor was also similar, warm colors spilling across the walls from a floor lamp. The couch was different, not as fluffy, all business, she thought and there was a reading chair in the corner with a quilt and pillows.

Bo followed Lauren to the kitchen where she poured the wine. She passed the fine crystal glass to Bo. "That smells incredible."

Lauren's reply was another smile as she stirred the shallots and mushrooms, sizzling on the stovetop. Bo could get used to it here, with Lauren so happy and life so uncomplicated. If only there was something they could do about the awkward silence.

"This is a beautiful place," Bo tried again, watching Lauren from the end of the counter.

"Thanks," Lauren replied, looking out over the living room. "For once my timing was perfect."

"There's so much room." Bo looked around, taking a sip from her glass. "I think I'd get lonely in such a big place."

Lauren looked at the floor before meeting her gaze. "I've never really gotten used to it," she admitted.

"Well, it suits you." As much as it pained Bo to say that, it was the truth. Lauren looked at peace with her decision to leave. Still, Bo felt uneasy having acknowledged it.

"Yeah, teaching is great, you know? I've really been enjoying it." Lauren spoke to the pan on the stove before looking up at Bo. "It's a new experience for me but it's refreshing. Young, impressionable minds. Being challenged by their inquisitive nature and reading the ideas in their papers. It's more than I could have hoped for."

"Oh," Bo said, trying to hide the sadness Lauren's apparent happiness made her feel. "That's great." The smile was a painful one. "I'm glad you found something that makes you happy."

"What about you, what have you been doing?" Lauren's voice was upbeat when she poured the Arborio rice into the pan. She stirred again.

Bo searched herself for an answer. Truth be told, she had been consumed with finding Lauren and she had done little else since that day she left her at the compound. But she didn't want to start off by lying to Lauren, so she said the first thing that came to mind. "Kenzi found a copy of RISK in the basement and we've been playing the same game for two months." Bo smiled.

Lauren nodded with a smile. "How is Kenzi?" she asked softly, splashing wine in the pan.

"Oh, you know Kenzi," Bo replied. "She's good, you can't keep her down." The look on Lauren's face gave Bo pause, but she chose to ignore it for now, draining the rest of her wine. "So what's for dinner?" Bo smiled brilliantly when she looked up at her. The disarmament was obvious in Lauren's eyes.

"Mushroom risotto," Lauren answered with a soft smile and poured some mushroom stock into the pan, the steam obscuring her face.

Bo rounded the corner of the island and took a few steps closer to Lauren. She picked up the wine bottle and refilled her glass, topping Lauren's up at the same time. "Can I help?" Bo never spoke of Lauren's energy. Once upon a time they'd discussed how Bo hunted, how she read sexual energy and how she chose her prey. Lauren had never asked and Bo never offered, but standing next to her now, Bo tried to remember a time Lauren had ever burned so brightly.

* * *

"So college, huh?" Bo played with the piping on the couch cushion. "Have you met any pretty young things during your tenure?" she teased.

Lauren chuckled. They had migrated to the couch in the living room, the risotto consumed long ago and they were on to their second bottle of wine. Bo's face was warmed from it.

"No sorority sisters staying after class? I'm disappointed, doctor."

"There was this one girl," Lauren admitted. "Couldn't shake the feeling that I knew her once." Lauren patted the back of the couch and finished off her glass.

"Really?" Bo laughed and rested her hand on Lauren's, pulling it away as soon as she realized what she had done. She smiled her apology.

Lauren filled their glasses again, placing the half-full bottle of sauvignon blanc on the coffee table. "No," she said, sipping the wine. The blush on Lauren's cheeks made Bo smile as she touched the glass to her lips. "I hate teaching," Lauren blurted.

Bo blinked, startled by the revelation. "What?"

"It's like babysitting without naptime. And these kids are so entitled that half the time I feel like I'm talking to Einstein…" Lauren paused. "There's a poster of Einstein at the back of the lecture hall," she explained with a smile and closed her eyes. "It's not important. I sit at my desk and watch them during tests and I wish for a do-over. If I could go back and do it all over again-"

"Would you change anything?" Bo interrupted.

Their eyes met across the couch and the music faded out, the playlist was over. Bo felt short of breath, the pain in her chest undoubtedly not a heart attack, but a reminder of the grip Lauren still had on her heart.

"I can't stop thinking about the Fae, Bo," Lauren admitted. "They're everywhere. In the newspaper, on television, in the campus café." She sighed heavily, her eyes closing again. "I thought if I left it would be easier to forget. To move on." Bo swallowed hard, suddenly not sure she wanted to hear the end of this story. "But now you're here and…"

"I'm just reminding you," Bo said, looking down at the couch.

"You've reminded me why I'm so miserable."

"Oh gee, thanks." Bo rolled her eyes and started to get to her feet.

"No, no!" Lauren grabbed her wrist and pulled Bo back to the couch. She sighed. "Bo, I can't stop thinking about you, either. You… have invaded my brain. When I'm sitting at an intersection waiting for the light to change, when I can't sleep, when I'm wishing the line of students outside my office would disappear, I think about you." Lauren looked at the wine in her glass. "I see you in my classes, sometimes next to me in bed." Lauren nodded in Bo's direction. "Sometimes sitting in that very spot on this couch." She shrugged. "I'm sorry I left without telling you. Fear makes people do crazy things. But so does love. And I've been operating on fear for far too long. Crazy love, however, I am new to."

Bo looked up from her hands and smiled. "Crazy love, huh?"

"The craziest."

She wanted to retread everything. To ask Lauren why she left when the answer would never change and Bo would never find a reason that suited her pain. But sitting here now, she was reassured. Lauren had missed her, she thought about her in her absence and she did still love her. "I can't tell you how happy that makes me."

"Don't get carried away," Lauren said, finishing her glass. "I'm way better with fear than I am with love."

"I don't believe you." Bo smirked and held out her glass for another refill.

Lauren smiled as she picked up the bottle. "You should," she said flirtatiously. "Professor Llewellyn is very trustworthy."

* * *

The long and monotone beacon of static and buzzing coming from her television pulled her from sleep. Before she opened her eyes, Lauren breathed deep, trying to keep the warmth and scent of her in her nose. She'd be up soon and then to work, then back again to eat dinner alone and fall asleep on the couch again. If she was lucky, she'd dream of Bo, her eyes, her smile, the scent of her skin and the taste of her lips. And it would keep her from believing that her life with the Fae was a total waste of time for a little while longer.

It wasn't until the warmth from Bo's body didn't fade that Lauren realized she wasn't dreaming. She breathed in again, losing herself in the comfort and the safety that Bo's embrace provided her. For the first time in months, she wasn't disappointed when she opened her eyes, she wasn't dreading standing in front of dozens of students for hours and she wasn't wishing she was somewhere else. Lauren was exactly where she wanted to be.

She lifted her head from Bo's shoulder and gingerly extracted herself from the crook of Bo's arm. The squealing color bars on the television needled at the ache in her head and she rubbed her neck. The glasses and the empty bottle on the table mocked her as she reached for the remote and sent the room into silence. Lauren looked back at the couch as if it would be empty and shook her head, marveling at her fortune, making a lonely dream of sleeping on the couch an incredible reality. She couldn't take her eyes from Bo, her features softened in the faint light from the window and like that, she promptly forgot her reasons for leaving.

Lauren pushed herself up from the couch and walked quietly up the stairs to the bathroom. The sun was just starting to creep over the horizon she here she was, avoiding the inevitable again. The shower was hot enough to make her skin tingle, but not to burn. This level of heat was reserved for breakups, hangovers, and entire weekends spent on the couch. All three of which Lauren was well acquainted with in the last few months. Lauren stepped under the shower head, hoping the hot water would pull the headache from the top of her head.

When she turned around, the shadow outside the curtain made her gasp, but the fright was overshadowed by the sight of Bo pulling back the shower curtain. For the third time in two days, Lauren found herself speechless. She was a vision to behold, a beauty many never know, and she stood in front of Lauren without a word. She didn't regret what she said to Bo the night before. In fact, it felt better to tell her truth. So she didn't stop Bo when she took a step forward, her eyes appraising Lauren's body unabashedly. She didn't keep her from leaning into her, Bo's lips touching her cheek, then her jaw. Lauren held her breath, unsure she wanted to tell herself this was a dream and have it disappear in a commercial for a collection from Time Life.

Bo pulled back, watching her fingers trace the rivulets of water along Lauren's thighs and hips. She was hopeless from the moment she met Bo and a complete mess from the moment she decided to leave. It was a ride she loved and loathed, but it was one she never wanted stop. Bo's fingers found their way to her back and pulled Lauren against her. There was a moment, she could pinpoint it to the moment their breasts pressed against each other, when Lauren shivered despite the hot spray of the showerhead.

There was hesitation in Bo's eyes and it didn't go unnoticed; Lauren knew Bo wanted her to bridge the gap and she was happy to oblige. She leaned up, her hands framing Bo's face as their lips touched. Lauren smiled when she felt Bo's hands tighten behind her back. Kissing Bo was the kind of experience that was hard to describe. It was a combination of unapologetic sexual power and a gentle, possessive intensity that never failed to enrapture whoever was lucky enough to be on the receiving end. Bo's kiss was a force in an of itself.

Lauren had almost forgotten about the shower until Bo pulled away. She watched the water fall from Bo's lips and chin, resisting the temptation to kiss them away.

"I still love you," Bo whispered.

She'd said it a few times since Lauren had seen her again. This time she let herself believe it. "I never stopped."

* * *

Lauren stopped in the doorway to her bedroom, wrapped in a towel. She smiled at Bo, who stood naked and unabashed at the foot of her bed. She'd disappeared out of the shower when Lauren had her back turned, enticing her to follow. An outstretched hand beckoned Lauren to come closer.

"Bo, I don't know if this-"

"I'm naked as a jaybird, Lauren. If you turn me down now I don't know if my ego will be able to recover."

Lauren laughed and nodded. If she turned Bo down now, Lauren didn't think she'd be able to recover either.

Bo reached for Lauren's towel and watched as it unraveled and fell to the floor. Her eyes followed the contours of Lauren's body, lingering longer than Lauren could bear. Bo had a way of making Lauren ache for her without even touching her and tonight was no different. Lauren was full of temptation, of passion for Bo. Her lips brushed against Lauren's, her breath fell upon her face and the moment before they touched, Bo froze.

Lauren held her breath and exhaled. "What is it?" She said, concerned.

"Shh…" Bo listened intently. Another noise, closer this time. "Get dressed." Bo threw on her clothes and was lacing her boots when headlights cast shadows on the bedroom wall. She peered through the blinds. "We've got company." Lauren gathered a bag of essentials and prepared to say goodbye to the place she had called home for a few short months. Another loss to add to the tally. "Where's your back door?"

"This way." Lauren lifted her bag off the bed and led Bo past the kitchen into the dining room, snatching her laptop from the table. They passed through the doorway and into the back yard. Bo helped Lauren over the fence before following behind as a commotion came from the townhouse. The clatter of a door being knocked from its hinges and a flood of beefed up bodies pressing into the space. Bo ran through the undeveloped field behind Lauren's property.

"What about your car?" Lauren called, running after her.

"I parked two blocks away." Bo smiled over her shoulder.

Bo had turned back by the time Lauren smiled in response. She was running for her life and smiling about it. Only with Bo, she thought. The sound of a dozen men climbing Lauren's fence behind them was a sobering note.

"Shit." Bo's pace quickened, Lauren strained to keep up with the succubus. A chorus of barking dogs joined the cacophony of armed men charging through the overgrown field behind them. They reached a clearing and Bo sprinted to the right, the Camaro sat parked gloriously close. Bo ripped the door open for Lauren and ran around the car. She juggled the keys as she slid into the driver's side seat. Lauren jumped in the car just as Bo turned the ignition.

_Click._

Bo swore. "Not now." Bo gritted her teeth and smacked the steering wheel. She turned the key again.

_Click._

Lauren was terrified. Every second that passed was a second she couldn't afford. "Bo?"

"She's never let me down before…"

"Bo," she looked out the back window. "Maybe it's time to accept we need another plan."

"It will work," she said to Lauren emphatically. "Come on, baby," she whispered, closing her eyes and turning the key.

The Camaro roared to life. Bo exhaled, smiling as she gunned it. Bo shifted and the Camaro surged forward, gaining speed. She cranked the wheel and took the turn at top speed. Bo reached into her boot on a straight away and held out her phone to Lauren. "Call Kenzi. Tell her to pack it in." Lauren looked at the phone in her hands with wide eyes. "Lauren," Bo prodded. A moment later, she was thumbing through phone numbers in Bo's address book. She tapped the screen and held the phone to her ear.

"Kenzi? It's Lauren. Get your things together, we're on our way. We're being chased."

Lauren ended the call and gripped the leather seat. Her white knuckles were no refection on Bo's driving, but rather due to the fact that Lauren hated roller coasters and right now the rough ride in the Camaro was the closest Lauren had come to one in years.

The Camaro screeched onto the highway on ramp. It would be smooth sailing from here on out, Bo thought until she looked in her rear view mirror and spotted no less than four cars chasing after them. Speeding towards the dawn that was breaking over the hills, Bo spared a glance at Lauren.

"We're gonna make it." Bo did her best to sound convincing. Whether it be for Lauren or her own good, she was unsure.

Bo took the off ramp suddenly, waiting as long as possible to make a move for the exit as she could to throw their pursuers off their scent. It worked and she lost one of the cars following them as she cranked the wheel one more time, skidding to a stop in front of their motel room.

Bo turned to Lauren. "Get in the back." Lauren didn't question her, instead jumping out of the car as Kenzi ran toward them. She threw their bags in the back and climbed in behind them, Lauren following her into the back. Bo yanked the door shut and drove out the back entrance.

They zoomed back onto the freeway when Bo spotted the cars following from a distance. They would be content to follow and Bo knew there was little hope of losing them without the aid of side streets so she kept her foot to the floor and her hands at ten and two and hoped against hope that things would change.

"What's the plan, chica?" Kenzi called from the back seat.

"I'm making it up as I go."

"Way to instill hope, Bo-Bo."


	7. Chapter 7

It was a two hour drive back to the city. Bo couldn't shake the trailer and she was sure they were heading into a conflict that might not have a favorable outcome. When the city was in sight they made their move to box her in. Gunshots rang out.

"Stay down!" Bo yelled, swerving to divert the gunfire.

They accelerated, pulling away from the pack. There was still no shaking them as they took the off ramp as recklessly as before. The smell of gasoline and burning oil invaded the car. The Camaro was crying uncle. She had been red-lining since they left the motel and the car was showing its misgivings about the way Bo was driving her.

Bo sped through the city, trying to shake the remaining two cars that followed them. It was no use using the side streets because they knew exactly where Bo was headed. The only logical move was to get there first.

Bo jerked the wheel and took the corner dangerously close to the parked cars that lined the street. She slowed only long enough to disappear down the back alley to the Dal. When the car skidded to a stop, Bo spoke again. "Inside. Leave the bags." She kicked the door open and unloaded her passengers as the headlights shone into the alley. Bo and Kenzi ran for the door to the Dal as Bo retrieved the bags from the car, calmly following the women inside.

* * *

Bo appeared atop the stairs in the Dal and dropped the duffle bags. "Sanctuary!" Bo called out to no one in particular.

There were a few people having a quick breakfast before heading out to work, as there always were, reading the newspaper at their tables. Trick walked out from behind the bar. "Bo, you can't just call sanctuary whenever you're in trouble."

"It's not for me, it's for Lauren," Bo replied.

"Bo, a human?" Trick was beside himself. "I can't extend sanctuary to a human, especially one that is not owned by you."

"Please. Do it for me, Trick."

"Bo, this is very unorthodox."

The door behind Bo flew open, attracting the attention of the bar patrons as Kenzi and Lauren ran to the other end of the bar. Bo turned to face their pursuers with her dagger drawn. Six armed men strolled into the Dal.

"We've come for the doctor," the large foot soldier said.

Bo looked between the men and Trick. "Trick," she pleaded.

"Bo, I can't."

"Trick," she said again, tears welling up, "Don't do this."

Trick looked at Lauren who stood beside Kenzi. Lauren's eyes were downcast, but Kenzi's dared Trick to deny her friend this favor.

"Step aside, Succubus," the leader pressed. "The Morrigan wants her head."

She knew an all-out armed brawl was neither in her, nor Trick's best interest, but he left her little choice. "Sanctuary has been invoked, everyone out!" Trick bellowed.

Chairs scraped against the floor as the bar patrons started to slowly file out. "This isn't over," the thug said.

Trick pointed at the door. "Go and tell the Morrigan that sanctuary has been called and leave us be."

"We know where you are now, Doctor," the man taunted as he directed his men to leave.

"Go on, get out of here," Kenzi waved her arms at the men.

Trick lay the polishing cloth over his shoulder and walked towards the bar with a sigh. "Who's thirsty?"

* * *

The Dal was a quieter, gentler version of itself since Trick had called sanctuary for Lauren. The usual suspects drifted in and out of her days as they came and went drinking and playing pool. She stayed below most of the time, raiding Trick's extensive library. He was the keeper of so much knowledge, Lauren found herself obsessing over reading as much as she could while he extended protection to her.

It was Thursday. At least it was Thursday when she started drinking, no telling what day it was anymore. Lauren propped her head up on the bar. There was a whoosh of air and the seat beside her was occupied.

"So it's true what they say, doctors do always land on their feet."

Lauren regarded Tamsin coldly, barely turning from her beer to set eyes upon her.

"Look, I'm not sorry for what I did. I started the ball rolling but you're the one that gave up on Bo."

"I _never_ gave up on Bo. And you would be wise to keep any other opinions to yourself."

"Suit yourself," Tamsin spun on her stool and walked towards the pool table where Dyson was snapping a shot into the corner pocket.

Lauren exhaled and tapped a finger on the bar top. Dyson and Tamsin laughed about something. It was Night of the Living Exes in the Dal tonight and none of them were Lauren's. Bo's exploits would always follow her into their life together. Knowing that was one thing, getting used to that fact was another thing altogether.

Another whoosh of air, this time a familiar scent followed and Bo was sliding onto the stool beside her.

"Hey Babe," Bo kissed her cheek. "I-" She paused to look Lauren over. "No offense, but you look a little rough. What have you been doing?"

Lauren lifted her head unsteadily and smiled at Bo. "Drinking mostly. I had to stop reading because I couldn't see straight anymore. Oh, hey, what day is it?"

"Thursday," Bo replied, confused.

"Still?" Lauren asked in disbelief.

"I think you're cut off," Bo lifted the beer away from the doctor.

"Hey," Lauren protested.

"What's gotten into you?" She pulled the hair away that was obscuring her face. "I've never seen you drink all day."

"I don't know if you've noticed," she started shakily, "but I don't have a lot going for me right now."

Bo squeezed her shoulder. "You have me."

"And you have Tamsin." Lauren didn't let Bo's eyes escape hers.

Bo pulled her hand away from Lauren's shoulder. She slumped onto the stool. "What about Tamsin?"

"She came to see me before I left. You can imagine what we talked about."

"Lauren, I don't know what to say."

"About what? Kissing her or leaving Taft's compound with her instead of me?"

"Woah, I didn't kiss her, she kissed me."

Lauren made a face and took her beer back.

"What was I supposed to do? Deck her for kissing me? You know how people get around me. I can't help it."

"You can't help it," Lauren repeated, setting her jaw and wiped the condensation from her beer with her index finger.

"If I've done anything to make you believe that I didn't want to be with you, I'm sorry. But ask yourself why you're taking the word of another Fae over mine?"

"She came to my home, Bo, like a mistress on a vendetta and said things that I can't forget."

She watched the turmoil play out on Bo's face, the anger and the shame as she looked over her shoulder at Tamsin playing pool with Dyson.

"Just one sec," Bo said, distracted as she stood and walked to the pool table. Lauren watched as Bo read Tamsin the riot act. She couldn't hear everything that was being said but by the way Dyson chalked his cue stick as he looked over at Lauren, she knew something she had said had hit the mark.

Bo yanked Tamsin away from the table and dragged her to the bar where Lauren still sat.

"Hello," Tamsin said with a sickeningly sweet expression, jerking her arm away from Bo. Her lips curled and her eyes squinted.

"Tell her." Bo stood behind Tamsin and pushed her.

"I kissed Bo."

"I think we're past that revelation," Lauren said.

"This isn't just about Tamsin, is it?"

Tamsin backed away from them. "I'm just gonna-" she pointed her thumbs back in the direction of the pool table where Dyson was racking another game. She slinked away, looking over her shoulder at Bo and Lauren who were gradually inching closer to one another.

"I watched you and Tamsin leave me behind without so much as a look back at the building. I never thought you would leave me there, Bo, even as I lied to your face for Taft's benefit, I thought _she can still see that I love her in my eyes_."

"What was I supposed to do, Lauren, you told me you loved me."

"Some might think that a nice thing to be told." She sipped her beer.

"Sure, if It weren't in the past tense. I thought we were over." Bo poked at the ice cubes in her scotch glass. "You've done nothing but push me away since you were attacked-"

Lauren stiffened as she heard Nelson's words in her head-_ How do you go back to a mortal life after that?_ It was a question she had been pondering for months on her own and now with Bo again, the answer was even harder to pin down. She had been taken inches from death by a high school kid in love with a Fae. There were little parallels to hers and Bo's relationship but Lauren felt as if Nelson's Fae girlfriend had somehow stripped him of his humanity. She knew Bo to have more humanity than most humans so why this statement bothered her so much was puzzling. And then she came to it. At the core of it all was the fact that she had changed and she was continuing to change in the Ash's service. The deeper she delved into the Fae, the more that Lauren knew about them, the more normal they all seemed. She had fallen in love with a Fae and worked closely with others so when a psychotic human teenager broke into her apartment and beat her in the name of his Fae girlfriend, Lauren received the message. She had called for the break because she was losing herself to the Fae, and even if Bo was included in that, it was unacceptable.

When Lauren looked up Bo had tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have mentioned it."

"It's fine. I'm fine." She still knew how to hide her pain. "I was protecting you."

"I've heard that before," Bo mumbled, looked into the glass and downed the rest of her scotch.

"I know," Lauren stared at her beer. "I couldn't let Taft think we were together." Her thumb traced the handle of the mug. "I couldn't do the things he would have made me do to you." Lauren looked away.

"Lauren how-why did you ever get tangled up with that guy? He's not an ex you were withholding, is he?" Lauren smiled then. "I mean, that's okay if he is-I'm just trying to figure this out."

Lauren placed a hand atop hers. "He wasn't my ex."

"Kind of relieved, not gonna lie," Bo smiled, trailing a finger up Lauren's arm. "I knew you wouldn't have dated an honest to goodness mad scientist."

"He was a colleague and he made me feel special and important when I wasn't getting that anywhere else." Lauren looked at the bar, unable to meet Bo's eyes. "He used my loneliness against me and he manipulated my ambition."

She covered Lauren's hand and squeezed. "Lauren, the guy was a nut job, you can't blame yourself."

"I was the final piece to his puzzle, Bo. I'm the one who made his horrible dream a reality."

"You're also the one who single-handedly made sure he wouldn't hurt any more Fae."

"If I had known earlier…"

"Don't do that to yourself. You righted the wrong. The Fae owe you."

Lauren laughed. "I'll expect the certificate in the mail."

Trick freshened their drinks and left them to their conversation without a word.

"I want to keep you safe, Lauren."

"Bo…"

"No. Don't tell me this was all a mistake because in my heart I know you don't believe that. Tell me you don't believe that." Bo blinked the tears from her eyes and Lauren's heart was broken one crack at a time. She placed her hand on top of Bo's to still them from shredding the bar napkin. Bo looked up, eyes full of worry. "I didn't drag you back here and risk our lives for nothing, did I?"

"No," Lauren shook her head. "I'm glad you found me, I just haven't found myself yet."

* * *

The room was tiny. Reminiscent of a room in a convent. There was a small window at the ceiling for light and ventilation, though Lauren never felt a breeze. She sat in the ancient chair reading beside her bed in a room beneath the Dal, today her attention was taken by one of Trick's Fae encyclopedias. Her attention drifted from the text and she thought about Bo and the events of the past week. They had shared a tender moment and then Bo had whisked her away in grand getaway style, returning her to the city where her oppression threatened her happiness once again. Who was she kidding, she was the one threatening her own happiness and if she kept pushing Bo away, one of these days she's wasn't going to be there anymore.

A knock sounded at the door. Lauren sighed. It was probably Bo and Lauren didn't know if she had it in the reserves to fight anymore. She stood and walked the few short paces to the entrance to her room and pulled the door open. Kenzi walked in. "Hey Doc." She was two steps in when she spoke again. "Rock the Casbah, indeed. Someone needs to tell Trick that it's time for a new design concept."

Lauren was taken aback by the younger woman's presence. It wasn't often that Kenzi came to visit on her own, so imagine her dismay when she realized this was the second time in a little over a week that Kenzi had sought her out. She stood by Lauren's bedside table turning something over in her hands.

"Is something wrong?" Lauren was concerned.

She held up the druid's potion before setting it on the bedside table. "I need you to take care of this for me."

Lauren swallowed and took a step forward. "Of course. Can I ask what changed your mind?"

"You." Kenzi shrugged. "If I can make a difference as a human without the super powers of the Fae, I can be special too."

"Kenzi," Lauren started, "you are special. More than anyone knows I'm sure."

"Aw, Doc, you always know how to sweet talk the ladies."

Lauren smirked. "I have my moments."


	8. Chapter 8

The letter sat in Lauren's desk drawer, not hidden nor forgotten, but for safe keeping. She knew it was the only way to absolve herself. When Bo found the letter she couldn't believe what she was reading, couldn't believe what it meant.

The last time Lauren had handled the letter was the night she left with Taft. She could have stayed and been free, but Hale forced her hand, so instead she chose to disappear into the night. She doubted Hale would send the hounds after her and she was certain no one would believe that she had such a letter in her possession.

She had taken the letter from Hale's stash-hidden amongst money and documents-at least he understood the value of such a voucher. The very letter that Bo was now holding in her hands. The letter that said if the Garuda was defeated and both survived the battle, Dr. Lauren Lewis was now Bo's human.

She'd say one thing for Lachlan. He was honest. More than she could say for Hale. Bo found the letter in a box of paperwork she was able to liberate from Lauren's quarters during her initial investigation. After a series of dead ends, when she returned to the box to see if anything had been missed, she came across the wax sealed paper. It took her an hour to fully comprehend its contents and suddenly she understood what Lauren meant by Hale having lied to her. That was what finally brought her to banquet hall to challenge him.

"What the hell is this?" Bo demanded, holding the letter aloft.

"A promise from a dead Ash." Hale said callously.

"You told Lauren she would be free."

"I may have implied freedom at some point."

"So you lied to her and for what? To further a political career you didn't even want in the first place? Where did you get it?"

"When they delivered Lachlan's journals after his death, this was with them."

"And you chose to ignore it?"

"The Light are more powerful with Lauren than without, Bo."

"And her happiness?"

"I'm not in the happiness business, Bo. I'm here to make sure the Light are strong and ready for anything."

"Well, maybe you should be because you're a giant disappointment as a leader." Bo spun on her heel and made a hasty exit.

* * *

Even with less than a dozen people, the speakeasy in the Dal was alive with noise, with anticipation, with entitlement. Tonight, Lauren would return and Bo had invited the Ash, the Morrigan, Trick and Hale to join them in sorting out the mess made by the doctor.

"Where is Dr. Lewis? This is outrageous. You invite us to barter for our very own property and she's not even here?"

"She'll be here," Bo reassured.

"Can we get on with it, then?" The Morrigan was ill at ease and Bo knew it wasn't going to get any better.

The Ash sat silently in judgment of the Morrigan and, if Bo had to hazard a guess, Lauren, as well.

The sound of a door snapping shut filled the speakeasy, necks craned to see who had arrived. Bo smiled and breathed a sigh of relief as Lauren swaggered toward Bo. She seemed so relaxed, that Bo wondered how many beers she had had today.

"This is outrageous. You are a ward of the Ash, on your knees, Child!" the Ash boomed.

Bo stilled Lauren who instinctually moved to oblige and then she spoke to the Ash. "I am afraid there are some terms that need discussing. Dr. Lewis will remain standing for the time being."

"Impudence," the Morrigan scoffed.

Bo was losing the room fast. She looked over her shoulder at Trick who stood silently beside Hale watching the scene unfold.

"Let's be frank," Bo started. "Every person here wants something from Dr. Lewis." She pointed at the Morrigan. "You want to make her a martyr." She turned to Hale. "You want to use her to further your career and you," she accused the Ash, "think she's your property. I'm here to tell you that none of you are getting what you want tonight. You are all right. She is a very dangerous woman but she is on the side of the Fae."

"You do not have the authority to make such a decision, Succubus," the Morrigan challenged.

"You're right, I don't. But I do have something that might be able to grease those wheels for me." Bo pulled an envelope from her jacket and offered it to the Ash.

Lauren watched as the new Ash's eyes scoured the page for another meaning than the one presented there. "This is preposterous," she said. "You think you can forge the signature of a dead Ash and absolve yourself? I'm here to tell you that you cannot." She passed the letter to the Morrigan in disgust.

The Morrigan laughed. "Nice try Succu-bitch."

"Settle down, you haven't heard my pitch yet."

"This ought to be good," the Morrigan grouched.

"I will barter no more. Give me my property or-" She put her hand around Lauren's wrist.

Bo's eyes flashed blue as she removed Lauren's wrist from her clutches. "Or what? You'll sic the entire Light Fae army on me? Go for it, lady-"

"Bo!" Trick barked. "Watch your words or you shall alienate a powerful ally."

"With friends like these who needs enemies," Bo replied.

"I think we've lost sight of our objective," Trick stated again.

Lauren remembered standing in front of Lachlan and making a deal for her life, a deal she thought was undone when Lachlan was only to find out Hale was the benefactor of her life. Now she stood in front of the leaders of the Light and Dark trying to convince them that she was friend not foe.

"Hale?" Bo looked at him pointedly. "Care to weigh in on this?"

"Lachlan left the letter to me and I chose to disregard it."

The Morrigan laughed heartily. "I like this one!"

"If your own acting Ash didn't believe it was real, how do you suppose we are to take it seriously?"

"Because I was wrong." Bo turned and looked at Hale, who tipped his hat at the women. "Doctor Lewis is an exceptional asset. One the Light can't afford to lose." He looked at Evony. "One the Fae can't afford to lose."

Lauren smiled a quiet smile and held her clutch beneath her arm.

"Aw, redemption," Evony made a pained face. "So disappointing."

"There is still an opportunity to be had for both the Light and the Dark," Bo said.

"And what's that? Do we get your hand-me-downs, too?"

"In a manner of speaking."

"I couldn't be less interested if you were actually tap dancing while you delivered the news."

"Lauren works for me now but," Bo paused and looked at Lauren. "She is available to both the Light and the Dark for consultations."

"Who's to say I don't just leave with the doctor today? Bruce!" The hulking man entered the ballroom. "Grab the doctor, we're leaving. I've grown tired of this dance."

The Ash grabbed the Morrigan's arm as she moved to leave. "If you think you're leaving with my property, you best think again."

Evony looked at the hand on her arm. "I think you best get your hands off, Queen Latifah, before I take you and your _property _to an early grave."

Bo pushed the two women apart, her eyes flaring. "Neither one of you is leaving with anything. And if you want, you can debate the word of a Fae who gave his life to save you for the rest of your lives." She returned to Lauren's side. "The letter is clear. Lauren belongs to me." Bo wondered how that had sounded to the woman next to her. She'd debated on how exactly to phrase her declaration, but when you're speaking to hundred-year-old traditionalists, sometimes you can't be politically correct. And elder or not, if the Ash didn't stop staring at Lauren, Bo was about to lose it.

"I can prove it's Lachlan's writing," Trick interjected. "I have stacks of communication from him during preparations for the battle with the Garuda."

Evony rolled her eyes. "And how do we know you didn't forge them all, Grandpa?"

"You'd be wise to think about what Doctor Lewis could do for the Dark before you debunk this letter and send her back to the Ash." Trick's eyes were hard, unafraid of the Morrigan's wrath. "Don't you think?"

Bo looked from Trick to the Morrigan and to the Ash. Her heart pounded in her ears. The deal she proposed was a good one for both sides and if luck would have it, both leaders would realize the benefits.

The Morrigan sighed. "Fine. Have her. But let it be known that Dr. Lewis is wanted for high treason against the Fae and I will see to it that justice is done." She pointed at Bo. "If your doctor goes wandering off, she might not make it back home."

Bo whispered something into Kenzi's ear that sent her trotting out of the speakeasy.

"Enough with the threats!" the Ash bellowed. "This kangaroo court is a travesty. My property has been misappropriated and I'm expected to sit here and listen to this?" As if on cue, the large wooden door creaked open again and Dyson appeared. "Ah, here's someone who will tell me the truth," the Ash smiled.

Dyson dropped to one knee and bowed his head to the Ash. "At your service."

"Perhaps you can clear a few things up for us, Child. Did Dr. Lewis perform surgery on you?"

Dyson stood. "No," he answered quickly. "She harvested my bone marrow but never gave it to Taft."

"Then how did this Taft get Fae powers?"

Lauren spoke up. "I gene spliced a Cabbit with Taft's DNA."

"It is a shame that such a talented scientist such as yourself has gone and broken the one rule of the Fae."

"With all due respect," Dyson interjected. "Lauren-Dr. Lewis-was also a prisoner who had no idea what was going on in Taft's real lab. When she found out, she rescued all of the Fae being held there, including myself."

"The science must die with Dr. Lewis," the Morrigan said. "We cannot have this information falling into the humans' hands again."

The Ash turned her attention to Lauren. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Lauren looked at Bo and took a step forward, lowering herself to her knees in front of the Ash. "I have served the Light Fae faithfully for the past five years," she started. "And have returned, knowing full well that you could have me killed for leaving, because I belong with the Fae."

"Don't you mean you belong with _a_ Fae?" Evony needled.

The Ash frowned suspiciously. "Why?"

"I was blackmailed into leaving. And while I don't deny wanting to leave…" She glanced around the room. "It became obvious that I was more of a danger on the outside. And I don't want to be a threat to those who've become my friends, even if it was accidental."

"Stand, human," the Ash said seriously. "I'm not in the habit of handing out second chances to humans, but I'm going to make an exception for you."

Bo smiled and tried to hide the satisfaction she felt. "Thank you," she said.

The Ash closed her eyes and nodded slowly at Bo. "I believe that you succumbed to the lure of a duplicitous human and that you were manipulated, but Child," she said, "never forget this knowledge you possess could kill indiscriminately."

"I believe in Santa Claus, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't shoot his ass for coming out of my fireplace," Evony said.

"No harm shall come to her," the Ash looked at the Morrigan.

Evony threw her hand up in the air and snapped her fingers. Bruce was at her side in an instant. "Democracy is _so boring_," she called on her way out the door.

Without the flourish or the snappy one liner, the Ash left with her guards, moving smoothly through the door of the Dal, leaving the room in silence.

* * *

It took about an hour before things returned to normal. Dyson and Hale circled the pool table while Kenzi regaled Trick with tales of their time bringing Lauren home. Trick polished glasses in a mantra-like state when Bo approached the bar. It was almost like old times.

"Thank you, Trick," Bo said, perching on a stool. "For straightening out the Morrigan."

Trick shrugged. "I only reworded your declaration."

"Well… thanks." Bo nudged Kenzi who was enraptured by her phone. "What are you doing?"

Kenzi didn't look up. "Looking into soundproofing my room."

"Kenzi…"

"She is moving in, right?"

"We haven't got that far, Kenz."

"She's gonna make us move. There's no way Lauren will put up with the drafty walls."

Bo grabbed her by the shoulders and gave her a gentle shake. "I think you need to chill."

"What about movie night? Or nacho night? Or booze and brews night?"

"Kenzi, relax." Bo fingered the napkin on the bar. "It'll be fine."

"Fine? What if she wants to watch her old lady shows on sports night?"

"Then we'll compromise." She spoke into Kenzi's ear. "And bee tee dubs, Fear Factor reruns do not count as sports shows." With that, Bo disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

"Big day."

Lauren turned around to find Dyson standing there, smiling. It was a strange little bond they had developed, born out of hatred and jealousy, and along the way forgiveness and understanding of the station they each play in Bo's life.

"Dyson," she greeted him.

"Brought you a beer." He held a pint out to her and she took it from him. "You got what you always wanted. How's it feel?"

Lauren knew he meant freedom from the Light but she also knew he was commenting on her relationship with Bo. She laughed. "Surreal."

Dyson grew serious. "I owe you an apology."

"No," she shook her head, "you don't." Lauren was still so ashamed of what she had been apart of at Taft's lab. Despite the gene splicing, which many would call a miraculous achievement, Lauren was critical of her work. Or the ethics behind it. What she had done for Dyson, she had done out of obligation to right a wrong. To help a friend. To remind herself why she was still human. "What happened out there was not science. It was genetic terrorism. Theft and misappropriation of genes is not why I became a scientist."

Dyson smiled and looked into his beer. "That's what makes you different from the rest of them."

By them, he meant humans and coming from Dyson that was a grand compliment. She smiled. "From Taft, maybe, the rest of those people were just doing what they were told."

"She's so modest." Bo appeared behind her, wrapping an arm around Lauren's shoulder and squeezed. Lauren let her body fall against Bo's and relished the feeling. It felt like old times. Before the relationship drama, before she was lied to by the Fae, before she ran away, when her idealism was still intact, and her spirit, while squashed a bit, was able to recover.


	9. Chapter 9

The women made their way through the crowded Dal, dodging spilled beers and drunken affections from other patrons to the bar where Kenzi was sitting with a pint, not-so-quietly recounting their harrowing escape.

"Hey Kenz, we're gonna get going."

Kenzi glanced from Bo to Lauren. "You guys… do what you're gonna do. Me and the frosty beverages need to get reacquainted."

Kenzi was a perceptive scamp and for that they were grateful. Bo helped Lauren with her coat and slipped into her own before they made their way into the night. It was the first time Lauren had breathed fresh air in a week. She stood beside the Camaro and enjoyed the crisp night air in her nostrils. "I never thought an alley could smell this good." Bo smiled at her over the roof.

"I've got some candles back at the clubhouse that might be able to give the alley a run for its money."

Lauren laughed then, startling herself with the sound. Was she happy?

Climbing into the Camaro was her first act as a free woman. Though she was still owned, she did not feel like a pet or property. She felt like Lauren. The most like Lauren than she had in years. Her doubts had taken a holiday and she was happy, truly happy for that moment.

It was a quiet ride back to the clubhouse. Lauren wasn't sure what passed for small talk these days, she was careful not to step in one of their hot topics as she sat beside Bo, bombing down the freeway. Bo took the opportunity to size her up at every stop and turn. Her eyes were hungry and Lauren was falling into them fast. She cracked the window and felt the cool fall breeze on her face. She'd taken this drive so many times before, but the feeling in her chest was something new.

At the clubhouse, Bo flicked the light switch inside the door as Lauren walked through it in front her. Even this place was a sight for sore eyes. The mismatched furniture, the vending machine, the commercial refrigerator, the pile of computer monitors in the corner. It felt familiar, comfortable; like she never left.

Lauren watched Bo set her bag down by the couch. "Should we m-" was all she was able to get out before Bo kissed her. There was a flash of light behind her eyes and her body warmed, her arms wrapping around Bo's shoulders. In an instant, all that mattered were the lips on her throat and the hands on her back. Bo moved Lauren back a few steps until her back hit the post in the middle of the kitchen. Lauren grunted into Bo's kiss and she pulled her mouth away.

"Sorry," she breathed, spreading kisses along Lauren's jaw.

Lauren's fingers pushed through Bo's hair, her head falling back. She shivered when Bo's hands pushed over her ass and to the backs of her thighs. With a small hop, she was in Bo's arms, her legs wrapping around her waist. Bo pressed her against the post, her mouth covering Lauren's again. Her intensity was unparalleled. Lauren's hands held fistfuls of Bo's jacket, pulling herself against her.

"We'd never live this down," Lauren said as Bo kissed her way to her chest, "if Kenzi came home right now."

Bo's lips moved across her collarbone and back to Lauren's throat. "I don't care if the Garuda comes back from the dead." Her answer was partially muffled. "I need you."

Lauren pulled back, catching her earlobe between her teeth. "I'm all yours," she whispered.

* * *

When her back fell against the covers on the bed, Lauren smiled. She had counted the days since she'd left the Fae, hoping that one morning would bring about the revelation that she'd made the right decision. Lauren wanted to start again, to maybe try and live that life she'd thought about since she was a kid. But starting again didn't always mean things all of a sudden went the way you wanted them to. And it certainly didn't mean she'd be better off. Life always has its own ideas.

Bo pulled her bra over her head and added it to the trail of fashion that decorated the floor from the stairs to the bed. Lauren watched her eyes linger before Bo crawled over her. Her lips were furious, moving from her thighs to her navel to her breasts and back again, never giving Lauren a moment's notice of her next move. When she finally made it to the head of the bed, Lauren took Bo's face in her hands and pulled her into a kiss.

Distracted by the gesture, Bo's hips stilled between her legs. Lauren lost her thoughts in the command of Bo's mouth and the slow roll of her hips. Lauren's eyes drifted shut when Bo carried the kiss across her chest, her back arching off the mattress. Bo leaned down to Lauren's ear, the lobe finding its way between her teeth. "I missed you," she whispered.

Lauren smiled as she smoothed a hand along Bo's back to her ass and pulled Bo against her. "Show me."

The flare of Bo's eyes used to frighten her. As it started to happen more in the days leading up to Bo's Dawning, Lauren trusted Bo to keep her powers under control, though still harbored a fraction of concern for her own well being. Tonight, there was a different look in Bo's eyes. A confidence that wasn't always there before. Tonight, it wasn't the act, or the need, or the instinct that caused the flash in Bo's eyes. It was Lauren. And the promise in the curl of Bo's lips made her relish the reaction even more.

She watched Bo as she felt her fingers travel down her body, held captivated by her gaze. It was the same as the one that burned through her in her bedroom before they had to run, the one that made her twitch in anticipation. Lauren's eyes fluttered shut when Bo's fingers finally dipped between her legs, her hips pushing against her. It was never the same twice with Bo; always a mix of pace, skill, and finesse. And she could never tell how much of each there would be until she was too far gone to qualify the information. When Bo began to move and the burn took over, Lauren gripped Bo's shoulder.

Bo was a succubus of course, so her proficiency in sex shouldn't have been shocking. And though they hadn't seen each other in months, Lauren was still surprised when she found herself hanging precariously from the edge of orgasm in such a short period of time. Her voice surprised her as it cut through the silence in the bedroom when she came, clinging to Bo in the soft light from the nightstand. Her body shuddered under the shower of soft kisses Bo poured along her body before crawling between her legs.

Lauren's breath had almost calmed when Bo's mouth closed over her. Any thoughts she might have had, anything she might have tried to say, fell to the floor, scattered into hundreds of pieces. Wave after wave that washed over her with each pass of Bo's tongue kept her hopelessly enraptured, the pattern made by the tips of her fingers along her thigh drawing Lauren into a lucid dream. She had asked for this, of course, to be taken on a ride that could only be achieved in Bo's arms.

Everything had happened so fast, Lauren had little time to digest her new position with the Fae; with Bo. Now with bed sheets in her clutches and Bo's cheeks crushed between her thighs, she wanted to say something. When Bo flattened her hand across her navel, she wanted to encourage, to tell Bo she loved her; but her voice was gone, lost in her arousal. Instead she could only close her hand around Bo's, holding it tight against her as the pace quickened. The white noise built in her head, hazing everything but the sensation between her legs and the tightness inside her. She was sure she made some kind of sound when Bo teased her over the edge, but she couldn't hear it. The pull from Bo's lips drew Lauren from the sheets, the sweeping release moving over her in an unending tide.

Lauren let go of Bo's hand when she finally relented, falling against the mattress in exasperation. Her chest heaved. It was probably a mistake to judge a life-altering decision after such an act, but Lauren couldn't see the downside of being owned by Bo for the woman crawling up her body. She opened her eyes to a self-satisfied succubus.

Bo smiled. "Welcome home."

* * *

**Day One…**

Bo awoke to an empty bed. She stretched and savored the pull of her muscles. Had last night really happened? She swung her feet onto the cold floor, sending a chill up her spine. Wrapping herself up in her robe, she headed downstairs when halfway down the stairs, she heard voices.

"Now, Doc, if you're going to live here we need to talk about some ground rules." Kenzi was very serious.

Bo smiled and crossed her arms, waiting to see where the conversation went.

"A 'for instance:' I don't wake up before eleven in the morning."

"Noted," Lauren said. "A few ground rules about my research: If you can't pronounce it, don't touch it."

Kenzi nodded. "If it's chocolate, it's mine."

"If it looks remotely scientific," Lauren started, "it's mine."

"And Doc, this fashionista is willing to log some major time with you, perfecting your new look!" Kenzi completed her offer with jazz hands and looked at Lauren.

"C'mon Kenz," Bo said as she rounded the corner. "She looks fine. She looks better than fine." Squeezing Lauren's shoulder, she smiled and poured herself a cup of coffee.

"If you like high school biology teachers," Kenzi mumbled under her breath. Sitting on a barstool, Bo swatted at Kenzi. "What?" She asked.

Bo inched closer, leaning against Lauren, who smiled at the contact; She cradled a mug in both her hands and inhaled the complex notes of chocolate and bourbon, before sipping her coffee.

Another smile and Bo felt a little light-headed. If this was how It was going to be, Bo could get used to it. She thought back over the past few weeks. Finding Lauren was something of an achievement for Bo and the exhilaration that came with the chase still made her heart beat faster. At the outset everyone told her that she'd never find her, that Lauren didn't want to be found. But as she stood in Lauren's shower, quietly appraising her body, she was more sure than ever that Lauren not only wanted to be found but that she had left Bo a clue to assist her.

Bo remembered the look in Lauren's eyes when Bo stepped into her, the quiet gasp when their bodies touched. It was the only thing Bo needed. Lauren still wanted her. Bo shook her head and blinked herself out of her daydream to the snapping of Kenzi's fingers in front of her face. She looked at her human companions and found Kenzi snapping her fingers in front of her face and Lauren staring back at her.

"What?"

"You just sort of look like a hungry cheetah," Kenzi said as she sat back down. She glanced at Lauren. "Wait, does that make us the gazelles?"

Lauren raised her eyebrows. "Did you just make a science joke?"

Kenzi puffed up. "Jungle Jeeves," she said proudly. "Every Saturday morning. You'll see."

* * *

**Day Seven…**

"Look alive, ladies!" Kenzi barged through the front door, pizza held high. "I hope you guys are ready for the scariest movie ever made."

Lauren smiled and patted Bo's knee. "I'm going to go upstairs and read."

"I'll come with," Bo stood abruptly, but Lauren put a hand on her arm.

"No, stay," Lauren urged.

Kenzi threw her arms up. "Always the third wheel, never the-" stopped abruptly."Yeah, what's the end of that sentence?" Bo pressed.

"Tire iron?" Kenzi looked at Lauren and shrugged.

"The point is," she said, "It starts with googly eyes and the next thing you know, you're bringing down the roof."

"Kenzi, I do not make googly eyes."

"Ever since you brought the Doc home like a lost puppy in the rain, I've had front row tickets to the cave rave." Lauren lifted a hand to her face and shook her head. "Look, I get that you are a succubus and a," Kenzi pointed at Lauren and twirled her finger, "horny doctor." Kenzi picked up her mug and sipped the coffee. "I just can't keep being cooped up here with you guys night and day while you have your trademark sex-a-thons."

"What if I said you could use the Camaro while we were," Bo coughed, "busy."

She perked up then, holding out her hand. "I'd say 'Where are the keys?"

* * *

They'd lost track of the time hours ago. Kenzi was draped over the arm chair, the wine bottle still dangling from her hand. Bo and Lauren each tucked into a corner of the couch and the three of them watched the credits scroll across the television.

"I surrender," Kenzi blurted, pushing herself to her feet. "Have a nice night, ladies."

"Night Kenz," Bo said as she walked by. She looked over at Lauren who slid to the edge of the couch and started to organize the mess on the coffee table. Bo scooted over and leaned her elbows on her knees. "I, uh, I'm sorry what I said about… you know… owning you."

Lauren arranged the glasses on the table and turned to Bo. "It's the truth," she said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, but…" Bo took a deep breath, thankful for the copious glasses of wine she'd consumed during their movie marathon. "I don't want to."

Between Lauren's smile and her half-lidded eyes, Bo could hardly restrain herself to keeping her hand on her knee. "I appreciate that, Bo." Her voice was soft and warm. "But the Fae aren't going to let a human run around free in their world."

Bo squeezed Lauren's knee gently. "You deserve to be free."

Lauren covered Bo's hand with her own and she smiled again. "When I'm with you, I am free."

* * *

"Scotch, the good stuff, please." Bo's hand smoothed over the bar as she hopped onto a bar stool and waited for her drink.

"It's not the end of the world," a patron at the end of the bar said.

Bo cringed at the words.

"You look a little green, rookie," Tamsin snarked.

"The shit I've seen…" The panic returned but she tried to hide it.

She was standing in the blown out Dal again. Glass covered all manner of surfaces in the bar. She stared into the broken mirror at her feet. Her hands began to shake and the fear took hold again.

"How is dear old Dad?" Tamsin's lip curled.

Bo thought back to the moment she woke up in the Dal, to the fear she felt. Her breathing became unsteady. To the man that had called her daughter. And she had smiled and accepted his interest for a time. He summoned a blonde, brunette and redhead from the ether and they began to overwhelm her. The smile that crept across her father's face was terrifying. And when she looked into his eyes there she would find all of the world's ills: war, famine, pestilence and he was beckoning her. In a hand outstretched, he offered her the universe.

Encased in glass, a universe swirled in her hand. Her father's eyes grew black and his laugh boomed in her ears. None of this was right. The women's mouths were on Bo's neck, her collarbone, as the redhead moved down her body.

"We shall rule over the universe hand in hand and the pain we shall bring will be," he inhaled, "delectable."

"No." When the redhead reached for her waist, Bo's hand clapped around her wrist. "No offense, sweetheart, but I like blondes." Her father looked at her and laughed, before snapping his fingers at the blonde as Bo looked at the universe sitting in her palm. The blonde kissed her then and it was hard to remember why that was such a bad thing. As the blonde made her way down Bo's body, her fanning hair reminded her of someone. Of love. Lauren.

Bo looked up at her father again wanting nothing more than to meet his eyes and feel something like love but all she saw there was evil in the black pools of his eyes. "No." Bo said again pushing away his harem and taking a step back. "Send me back."

"Dear Ysabeau, so defiant. Had I raised you I would have nurtured that quality in you. Instead, you are the champion of humans and you squander your true power. Not anymore," her father spoke with authority.

"Wanna bet?" Bo threw the glass ball containing the universe against the wall. The room filled with whirling winds and her ears were filled with the misery of a million people. The wailing, the moaning and groaning and her father's laughter. So terrifying was this combination that Bo began to cry as she fought this evil siren's wail. Bo dropped to her knees, covering her ears.

The wind swirled through the room, like an airlock had been released and a plane that was crashing. "Until we meet again." His smile was venom from a snake, she couldn't bear to look at it. The room went dark and the women disappeared before the boom of his walking stick announced his departure.

Bo's eyes flew open and she struggled for breath.

* * *

Lauren's eyes opened to a sound she wasn't sure she had heard. She stared at the slatted wall across the room waiting for the sound to repeat and then felt the bed shift. Bo sighed.

"Hey," Lauren said, turning over. "You okay?"

Bo put a hand on Lauren's arm. "Yeah, just a bad dream."

"I had a lot of those while I was away," Lauren smiled sympathetically.

She tried to respect Bo's unwillingness to talk about her dreams but it was difficult, especially when she could help. Bo had been having these dreams since the Garuda, sometimes two and three times a night. And it was not uncommon for her to stay up all night to avoid sleeping.

She lay facing Bo, captivated by the light in her eyes. Lauren reached out for her lips, brushing her thumb along them before pulling her hand away. "Hey," she said with a twinkle in her eye. Bo smiled. "I wish you'd let me help you."

"Dreams are dreams, Lauren," Bo said with a shrug, "You can't control them."

"I'd like to try."

They lay like that for an hour, Lauren's fingers playing in Bo's hands, searching each other's faces in the soft light of the bedroom. Neither said a thing until a few moments ago, when Bo's curiosity got the better of her.

"What did you dream about?" she asked her.

Lauren looked up from the tangle of their fingers. "Hmm?"

"When you were gone, what did you dream about?" Bo asked.

"You," Lauren said quickly. "Experimenting on you in Taft's lab." Lauren looked and felt a little nauseous.

"Hey," Bo said, kissing Lauren's fingers. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

Lauren had moved into Bo's bedroom and as expected it was a restless coupling. Interpersonally speaking, Lauren's relationship with Bo had hit a pothole or two along the way but it was always righted. Being owned by her lover was thrilling at times but also mired in ethical dilemmas. She relished the thought of being safe, of Bo keeping her safe, and of being a prized possession. The way Bo's hands ran over her body, as if to say, 'mine' all the while respecting her, giving her all the freedom she so desired.

"It would be nice to sleep through the night for once, though," Bo started again. She looked at Lauren, a curl at the corner of her mouth. "What can you give me?"

Lauren had slowly been building yet another lab in the basement of the clubhouse. It was a sparse set up that Bo had promised to add to down the road.

Lauren smiled. "I'll start work on it in the morning."

* * *

**Day Thirty…**

The funny thing about luck is it always runs out. But Bo was riding a wave of good fortune. It had been a month since Lauren came to live with them. Bo didn't fall into the archaic ideals that other Fae would push onto her. No, her humans still had autonomy. They were her humans because they wanted to be. Their arrangements were amiable and Bo was so happy that Lauren was alive with her work again.

Kenzi and Lauren watched the Camaro pull into the driveway, Bo stepping out a moment later.

"Hey guys," she greeted them. "What are you doing out here?"

Kenzi and Lauren exchanged glances on the front stoop. Kenzi jerked a thumb in Lauren's direction. "Doc Hotpants over here nearly set fire to the house again."

Bo's eyes widened and looked at Lauren.

"My calculations were… off," she said with a bemused smile.

"Ya think?!" Kenzi exclaimed.

"I put it out right away, everything's fine."

Kenzi scoffed. "Except all the smoke damage."

"If I had a fume hood this wouldn't happen."

"Maybe if you hadn't lit that match, this wouldn't have happened."

Bo smiled. Lauren had once asked her if she wanted a family. When Bo learned she was Fae, she didn't know that a normal life would be possible. But coming home to Lauren and Kenzi was fast becoming the highlight of her day. Their human sensibilities were refreshing after dealing with a world of self-absorbed Fae and the home that they had built together, while drafty and, let's face it, condemned, was still theirs to call home.

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
